A New Love
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Kong Li takes in his sixteen year old niece. What happens when Tobey falls head-over-heels for her? Tobey/OC Sorry summary sucks, the story is better than it sounds!


**A/N: So you know, I really HATE Three Delivery, but it's so bad that it's good! I can't help it, I'm addicted to that show, so now I have to write a fanfic on it! Since Tobey is my favorite character and he gets too little camera time, I decided to write a fanfic for him. I hope you like it!**

Prologue

Miranda's POV

_I didn't mean to do it, i just wanted a family. My uncle, Kong Li wanted to adopt me, and since I didn't fit in the orphanage, I accepted. He took me to Chinatown, where we would stay in a two story house. It was there that my uncle told me of Mei Hua and the magic cookbook. He wanted to take over the city, and unleash havoc upon it! Even though I knew it was wrong, I wanted a home._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Miranda's POV

I was hungry, and Uncle Kong was away in the attic, where he always was. I looked through his drawers until I found a article in the paper advertising a place called Wu's Garden. Uncle had told me something about that place, but I was bored, and I didn't feel like listening to his crap. Again. I dialed the number shown on the paper.

After ordering three dumplings, some mandarin chicken, and some chow mein, I sat down and waited for my order to come.

--

Tobey's POV

I pedaled down the street as fast as I could. I had never been to the house before, and it was late. As I stood in front of the house, something didn't feel right. The house sort of gave me the willies. I knocked on the door, expecting a jianshi to hop out at me.

Instead, this amazingly beautiful girl walked out. I almost dropped her order. My mouth opened to say something, but all that came out was, "Your... Your...Your...Your."

She raised an eyebrow, "I can see that your not the articulate type. What was the total amount?"

"Um... Twenty dollars and forty-five cents."

Rolling her eyes, she forked over the money, "I can see why no one eats at Wu's Garden, the food is extremely overpriced."

"Thanks," I said, knowing that it was now or never, "Um... I was wondering if you'd like to... you know,... go get something to eat? Maybe tomorrow?"

Once again, she raised her eyebrow, "Let's see, I don't know your name, you don't know mine. We met on my front doorstep while you were delivering food to me. Listen...erm..."

"Tobey,"

"Tobey, I really think your cute and all, but we just met."

"Well, then can I have your name?"

"It's Miranda. See you later," she slammed the door in my face.

Damn. Why couldn't I get a girl?

--

Miranda's POV

The boy was pretty cute, but not my type. I could tell he was some type of idiotic fool. I couldn't deal with that. I locked the door and turned around, only to find Uncle Kong two inches away from me.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Just the delivery boy."

"Oh, what did you get?"

"Food from Wu's Garden."

He was silent for a moment, then he exploded, "WHAT!!!???"

I was taken aback, "I know they overcharge you but what's so bad about that place?"

"That is where those insolent little children live and work."

"Which children?" I asked, confused.

"Three children, about your age. They ruin all my schemes, the little brats," he said, practically vibrating with rage.

"Oh," I said, starting to understand, "Well, one of them asked me out on a date,"

He looked at me, now more intensely than ever before, "Which one asked you out? Who?"

"One with black and white hair."

He seemed disappointed, "Oh, well he won't be of much use to us. He is an idiot," He paused "Wait a minute. He's there weak link! If you form a relationship with him, he'll be more inclined to trust you! He'll hand you the cookbook on a silver platter! It's perfect!"

I was unconvinced, "Um... I don't know about this. I mean, this is toying around with someone's emotions, right? What I'm trying to say is that it seems a little immoral, doesn't it?"

"Do you want me to send you back to the orphanage?" he threatened.

I hated the orphanage, "No! I'll go to Wu's Garden tomorrow to see him!"

He smiled, "Great. That's my girl. Now, eat your dinner."

This was going to be hard.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R! I accept constructive criticism, No flames please! I'll be updating ASAP! ^_^**


End file.
